Bad Reputation
by goodnightngo
Summary: she's a got a bad reputation but she's all I want though. [in which a teenage boy meets a mysterious girl who isn't as she seems.]


**Hey guys. It's Rose!** **So welcome to my first story. This is my first Henry Danger story. So sorry if I got some info wrong cause I just started watching this show more on demand after missing out on it for so many years (I've watched it but not enough). I was really young and so focused on Disney Channel, especially Girl Meets World. So now, I am here to redeem myself and have energy to write a HD story. I like this show and I'm really sad it's going to end soon. Please forgive me. This is rated T for language and probably violence. There are also reference from past episodes and I'm sorry if the timeline seems out of place. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1 -** Only the Beginning

"HEY!" A girl named Piper screamed.

Sixteen year old Henry Hart turned around to the sound of the yelling from his younger, bratty sister. He rolled his eyes and groaned, ready to hear what she has to say. Piper goes down the stairs and walks to the side of the couch.

"What is it, Piper?" He said.

"Can you please get your butt off the couch? I have something to watch that I can't miss!" She said.

He already knows what it was. Piper has been obsessed with this show called Riverdale, which Henry didn't like. It felt unrealistic and boring to him. She wouldn't stop talking about and it was something she loved besides Captain Man and Kid Danger. Whenever if someone's says anything bad about the show, she could yell at you and probably hurt you. That's something Henry learned from personal experience.

"It's not even that important to miss. It's just a TV show, it'll probably show again on the west coast." He stated.

"I don't want to watch it on the west coast, I wanna watch it now! So give me the remote." Piper reaches to grab the remote from him. Henry swipes it away.

"No way! I'm still watching the game." The blonde brother said as he kept moving away from out her reach. Piper glances to the the TV then back at him.

"Who the eff cares about some stupid game! Just give it... give it to me!" Piper said. Henry gets up and gets on the the couch while Piper follows suit. He held the remote as high he can while his sister tries to take the remote from him by jumping and on tip toes. You can hear multiple 'give it to me' and 'no' and name calling from Piper.

A couple seconds later their parents arrived from home after going to buy groceries. They noticed their children fighting over the TV and standing on top of the couch. The parents had gasps and mouths wide open before putting down the brown bags. Even after their parents came back, they never took a glance at one of them and continued fighting.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Mr. Hart stepped in. "What is the heck is going on here?"

"Riverdale is on and this dummy won't give me the remote to watch it. It's very important to me!" Piper crossed her arms and glared at Henry while calling him a dummy.

"She just came over to me and harassed me. I didn't really do anything besides leaving her alone and watching the game." Henry tried defending himself. The parents turned around and looked at each other then back at their children.

"This seems really hard. But would you at least give Piper the TV? It's just probably for one hour and she'll give it to you back after the show ends." Mom said. "Plus, I'm trying to avoid a major tantrum and anyone getting hurt."

"But, mom!" Henry said. Piper's lips formed into a smile.

"I'm really sorry, Hen. But would you mind helping me out with the groceries? And would please get off top of the couch!" Siren picks up one bag and carries it to the kitchen. They both get down the couch, while Piper snatches the remote from his hands. He turns around a gives her a dirty stare.

"Whoops. I'm really sorry." She lays a hand on his arm, making a empathetic expression. Then, she starts laughing after. "Not!"

"Shut up." Henry lastly said to her as she mocks him after. She sits down on the couch, flicking to the channel to watch her show. He kept looking at her as he made his way to the kitchen to the help with the groceries.

Minutes later, the blonde and his parents were done with the job. Henry felt like he needed air in the night. It was around 8:10 in the night. He wanted to get away from home for a while and wanted to be a place where his family isn't. Henry thought of a place to go that was open in the night just to have independent time to himself. He walks to the door, sliding phone in his pocket. "Hey guys, I'm just going out for a while. I need air. But I promise I'll come back soon."

"Okay, stay safe." Mrs. Hart said. Henry opened the door then left, closing it behind him. He found a place he planned to go that open 24/7. Parkway Diner, the same diner where Henry confronted Ray and Jasper after finding out they were spying on him with cameras in his room when he was ill.

Later, Henry finally made it to the diner. He went inside and looked around the place a little bit, ' _yep, still the same'_ , he thought. He took a seat in the one of the booths and began to relax. A woman who looked like she was in her 40's had ginger hair approached the teenager, holding a notepad. She had a name tag which that, read Beth.

"Oh, hello." Henry said, being polite.

"Hi. Can I get you anything for tonight?" Beth said.

"Yeah, I would just want some fries. Thanks." He said.

"No problem, I will be back with your order." The woman said and left the area. Henry watched her leave then sighed. _How exactly long do I plan to stay out? But then again, my friends could be free,_ Henry thought.

Then there was a girl who is Henry's age who walked in the diner, wearing a black leather jacket, black shirt with a tiny multiply signs printed on it, dark blue jeans with rips, and black ankle length boots. She had dark brown hair that was wavy and was up to her shoulders. Henry turned around to the sound of the bell and noticed the girl. Suddenly, he felt like he skipped a beat just looking at her.

 _Oh my God, who is she? Whoever she is, she looks... hot._

Henry still gazed at the girl, heart eyes. In his view, he imagined her walking in slow motion, her hair bouncing with every step she took.

She walked to the counter to talk to someone first, until she turned around and noticed Henry looking at her. Shit. She caught me staring. In order to reverse his action, he turned back and already felt his anxiety rushing in his veins. The girl smiled and walked to his booth. He can hear heels clicking with every step and the volume of it increased.

 _Oh no, she's coming this way._

"Uh, hi." The nervous blonde said, clearing his throat.

"Hey." The trendsetter greeted.

"I'm sorry for staring. You look really cool."

"Thanks. You look cool too." Mysterious girl replied.

"So, you come here often?" He asked, while patiently waiting for his fries.

"Not really, just moved here. I'm actually here to stay with a relative for a while. Not sure how long though."

Henry nodded. "Okay. Well, I'm Henry."

Before the mysterious girl could say her name, the same worker who spoke to Henry before, finally arrived with his fries. She smiled.

"Well here you go. I hope you two lovebirds enjoy."

"No. We just met." The girl said.

"Oh! Sorry. I thought you guys were together."

Henry's face lit up in shock remembering that he had to pay. He reached in his pocket to give the money but the older woman layed a hand on his shoulder, giving him a warm smile.

"No need to worry, kid. It's on the house. Well, again enjoy the food." She said. Beth left leaving the two teenagers alone again.

"Lindsay." Lindsay finally said her name.

"What?" Henry asked.

"Lindsay. That's my name." She said and smiled. She picked up a fry with her two fingers and took a bite out of it.

"Okay... _Lindsay_. I think I can remember it."

"You should." Lindsay said. "Henry, I can tell we're going to get along so well." She had that smirk on while Henry smiled to be polite.

 **And that was Chapter 1 of Bad Reputation. This was based on a Shawn Mendes song. The lyrics fit to the whole theme of this song. Sorry of it seemed short or bad. I promise I'll try to edit it when I can but right now I am writing chapter 2 of this book and I have school work to do. I would love a comment of it and like of it. But for right now, stay tuned. Peace!**


End file.
